


The Handmaiden & Angel

by KupKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupKat/pseuds/KupKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, lust, and LARP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handmaiden & Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bunch of time on my hands and wanted to write a short destiel au. The characters are not living with the monsters of supernatural. But rather a normal life of love, lust, and LARP.

Dean glares at his best friend from across the table. “I'm just saying, the fairy girl was completely hot. You have all the luck and it's not fair.” He watches the red curls bounce as a loud chuckle leaves her mouth. 

“It's good to be queen.” Her smile lifts higher in the corners and she smirks. “I don't see the problem, really. I have the ladies wrapped around my finger. And you have the men on yours. It's all fair play.” Her lips wrap around the greasy fry in a satisfied victory. 

Dean crosses his arms, “quit it. I told you, I'm not gay.” Although the thoughts of men have crossed his mind many occasions. His knees lock whenever a new member joins his queen's army. And by army of course, he means people meeting in a park; fully dressed in costume, hitting their rivals with foam swords and fake magic. His heart almost beat out of his chest when one of Charlie's recruits fought him down until the man was pressed to his chest, pinning his arms above his head. Dean's stomach felt like slosh. He was told to attend to his severed limbs, when he truthfully attended to the bathroom to jack off his growing erection.

But he cant say hes gay. Sure he's thought about what it could feel like for someone to fuck into his mouth. How it would feel to be opened up like a present on Christmas. Yet, women make him feel the same. All of his life it's been nothing but women. Dating them, kissing them, having a fun night in the safety of their home. But more time goes past and he can't help deny himself the thoughts of other men. Women do that. They admire females for their clothes and think they're beautiful. So, guys can think that of other guys too, right?

“You got company,” Dean says rolling his eyes. Charlie spins around in her bar stool to see a big eyed brunette walk over. Charlie takes the shot glass from Dean's hand and slurps it down and clearing her throat. She licks her lips over with her tongue and waves to Dean as if to say “don't wait up.” Dean knows the drill. The two have fun all day with larping, go out and get some food at a bar around ten, and then Dean sits around until morning creeps up when Charlie texts him that she went home with her latest fling. 

Dean smiles at the bar tender and holds up four fingers. He's already out for the night. Why not get completely fucked? The women lays four shots in front of him, filling each to them rim. Dean notices the wedding ring flash on her finger and doesn't even try. Deans been in complicated relationships before, but a married women is not one he wants on his list. She grins, “you better not be driving drunk tonight.. But I'll keep them coming if you need.” She points to the door where Charlie is being pulled by the girl giggling, “I'm guessing you need it?”

The next four hours he feels beyond tipsy. This lady is going to get the greatest money she has ever gotten in her life.  
Dean doesn't remember when he ordered a serving of mozzarella sticks. He doesn't remember the one hour warning that the bar was being closed. “Come on, sir, I need to close up now. It's almost two. I have to get home.” Dean leans out of his chair and stumbles towards the door. “You need a ride somewhere?”

Dean wants to hug this woman. She's put up with him the entire time. Offered him a ride when it's already too early for most normal people to be up. “No, but thank you. And thanks for not kicking me out. Sorry if I was any trouble.”

She throws a jacket on and clears the drinks to the sink. “You were just fine. Come back whenever you want. My name's Jo. Thanks for wasting your money on crappy food and booze.” That makes Dean chuckle and he shakes his head, stepping out into the chilled October air.

A few cars are racing down the street. A young couple is walking, holding hands and swinging themselves in a rhythm against each others sides. Dean wants to go get in baby and take her home, but he also does not want to drive drunk. Sure he isn't very drunk anymore, but he still has a pounding in his head that makes his eyes feel drowsy. And he also does not want to drive all the way home and have to listen to Charlie and whatever girl she is with, getting cozy up in the room next to his. Maybe he can just sleep out in the lot he parked at. How bad could that be?

He strolls down the block and hugs himself to find warmth in the wind. The one day he leaves his leather at the house and goes out, nearly naked, in a black AC/DC T-shirt. “Son of a bitch,” he whispers to the wind nipping at his skin. 

“Hey!” He hears a loud but comforting voice sneak up. A man in a long tan trench coat rushes towards him. Is this a moment he should be running, because come on, trench coats are sketchy as hell. “Oh- sorry. I hope I didn't frighten you. My name is Castiel, I was driving by and felt bad. You looked really cold.”

Dean shakes his hand, “Dean.” Damn, he takes it all back. This man makes a trench coat look cute as hell. There's not one creepy thing he can imagine about this man. His eyes are piercing, even in the foggy early morning light. Blue suddenly is becoming Dean's favorite color. “Thanks. I was down at the bar. I'm just heading back to my car to sleep until I can sober up. I'll be all good.”

Castiel frowns and shrugs, “well-” he starts to shift back towards his car but he shakes his head. “Listen, I don't want to scare you, but if you need, I can give you a ride. Don't worry, I'm not an axe-murderer or anything.” He smiles and points at his car, “I'd be happy to give you a ride home.”

Dean nods, “thanks man. I think my car is fine for the night. My roommate left with a girl earlier and I don't know if going home now would be in my best favor.” He feels his stomach tighten. A part of him feels bad. This man is beautiful, Dean doesn't want him to feel rejected.

When he thinks about that, Dean mentally hits himself for that one. It's not like he asked him on a date, there's no reason this man would feel rejected. 

Castiel's long fingers land on Dean's shoulders, “then come home with me. I have a couch or a small guest room if you'd prefer. I can drop you off at your car tomorrow.” Dean wants to follow this man back to his car and taste his tongue. But he's not gay, so that'd be inappropriate. “I insist. It won't be too warm in your car and you'll just use up all of your gas if you leave it on all morning.” 

Dean can't argue with that. “You sure? Yeah. Okay, beats getting more knotted up. Thank you.”

When Castiel's car pulls up to a house, Dean smiles at all of the house plants. Nothing looks as homely as this small white house does. Castiel unlocks the door for Dean and lets him inside. “I know it's not much, but I try to decorate a lot to make it look presentable.” Dean smells a candle in a glass dish. He melts into the smell of apples. 

Castiel is at the closet door, shedding off layers of jackets. Dean feels a lump get stuck in his neck. Dammit, this man has nice shoulders even with clothes still on. He makes himself look away from the man and he glances at a table of wedding pictures. “Where's the wife? She going to mind me staying here?”

Castiel coughs and walks over moving the pictures into a box. “No. Meg and I split up a couple years ago. We met in college and she was my first of a lot of things. But it was all wrong.” Castiel looks at the picture another time and looks like he's going to be sick. “I'm gay. It just wasn't fair to her.”

Dean feels sorry for Castiel. But hearing he is single makes him happier than before. Him being gay is also a plus. Not that he's interested in Cas.

“What about you? You married?” Dean bites his lip, “I don't have a wife.” Castiel's eyes look dark and luring, “that's not what I asked, but okay.” Dean remains in a constant stare with Castiel, until Cas breaks away grabbing a water bottle from the counter. His throat bobs. His adam's apple rolls with each swallow. God, how can he make everything look so lustful?

Dean feels his body flushing over in heat and he steps closer. “And I don't have a husband either. I- I am not gay.” Castiel grins and wipes his mouth, “so what are you?” Dean feels his stomach tingle. “I like women.” Castiel smiles, “good for you. Some ones ought to.” 

Dean feels like he's a ticking bomb. Castiel’s scruff looks so nice in the dim room. “You- you have nice eyes,” Dean stammers. 

Castiel smiles, “Dean, are you making conversation or is that your way of telling me your Bi?”

Dean cocks his head, “what? Im not bi-polar, jeez are you trying to give me a shrink session right now? I just met you.”

Castiel erupts into laughter and lays his head into his hands. “Bi-sexual. It means you're attracted to both male and female. Did you not know that was a sexuality too?”

Dean wants to defend his ego. But everything that second feels like it's piecing together. He's not gay, he's bi. He can still like women. He isn't being required to choose a side in what sexual fantasy he chooses to have. He always figured it was split between hetero and homo. Castiel laughs again and pats him on the shoulder, “glad I could help inform you.”

Dean steps closer and rests his hand on Castiel's waist. "I've been living my whole life thinking I couldn't be with a man because I liked women. Thank you- so much." 

Castiel nods and brushes past Dean, "it's no problem. I need to head to bed. I've been driving most of the day and I'm really starting to feel it hit. The guest room is to the left of my room. The beds already made and the bathroom is connected to the side of the living room. If you need anything let me know, alright?" Dean blushes at the thought of following him to bed. But he's just a man who gave him a ride to sleep and get out of the cold. He shouldn't take advantage of someone this nice. 

"Yeah, I will. I'm getting tired too. Goodnight, Cas." Dammit. Dean can't remember if he has called him by his full name yet and he just slipped out a nickname. He could up chuck a good amount of liquor just thinking about it. But his worries are all flooded away when he sees a hidden grin and rosy cheeks. "Goodnight, Dean."

Every memory of the night is stored away into a long list of important realizations. 1: Dean can be interested in females and males. 2: He's going to seriously kick Charlie's butt for ditching him yet again. And 3: he's going to take Charlie out for dinner and thank her for letting this wonderful encounter happen. Each thought fills his head with happy thoughts. He takes a mental note to call Sam this weekend and tell him what his little brother half expected for years is in fact true. 

***

A good amount of time must have zoomed by, because Dean wakes up to a bright room and a clear head. But he doesn't want to get up and leave this bed. It's one of the softest he's ever been exposed to. Thank you, Cas. 

A quiet noise catches Dean's attention and he gets up quietly. For a second Dean heard whispers. It is a different person's house- Castiel must be on the phone. But when the noise kicks in again Dean nearly chokes on his own saliva. 

"Dean. Oh god. Dean. Dean," he hears chanting from the room next door. Soft grunts of sexual bliss fill Dean's mind and he feels his dick twitch in his jeans. Would Castiel be having sex with a guy named Dean. Maybe it's just a coincidence. But Dean's a light enough sleeper to hear a door open and close. From what he recalls, no one else came or left this house. Maybe Castiel wants this as much as Dean does and didn't know how to ask. He's having to get himself off. As pleasing as that sounds visually to Dean, it also makes him feel motive. Castiel can't be jerking off calling his name and then be repulsed if Dean walks in. 

Dean quickly paces to the bathroom and let's the sink water drizzle in a small stream and he quickly cleans his face off and he swishes a cup full of Castiel's mouth wash. He would like to think he's doing Cas a favor here. Luckily, he can handle high amounts of liquor and not be completely gross the next day.

When he gets back to Castiel's door he debates if he should really go in or not. What if Castiel would be mad? But when he hears another moan he feels his cock harden farther. Castiel doesn't have the right to get both of them hard and not let him deliver. Dean takes a breath and pushes the door open. 

The sight of the the mans legs spread and his hand coasting up and down his shaft is enough to make Dean moan. Castiel's eyes are shut and he doesn't even realize Dean walked in the room. If Dean wasn't so god damn ready to have his first male fuck, he could just sit back and watch Castiel's hand work like magic. He slowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down until they fall in a pile at his ankles. He pulls his shirt over the top of his head and prays to god Castiel doesn't have a thing for 6 pack wonders. Not that he isn't in shape, Dean has a rocking body, but his stomach is squishy in all the right ways. 

He creeps closer and rubs his hand over Castiel's causing a quick breath. Castiel's eyes spawn open and Dean feels worried. He could've stepped over a boundary. "Sorry- I just thought, maybe... You could use some help. I can leave." He watches Castiel's eyes narrow down on him. Castiel's long fingers wrap around Dean's wrist and he pulls him in lightly. 

Dean crawls over the top of him and trails kisses down the side of his neck to his hip. Castiel's cock is so close to bursting a load of come. Dean licks his lips and scoots himself backwards until he's in a good angel to suck the tip of his penis into his mouth. "Oh- Dean! Dean- Ah that feels so good," Castiel cries out. His fingers lace into his short locks of hair and he tugs, pulling Dean's mouth farther down his shaft. 

Dean can taste his pre-come as he rests his tongue against the tip. "Dean," Cas moans stroking Dean's hair. "What do you want Cas? Tell me what you want," Dean moans against Castiel's cock. Castiel's hips lift up shoving himself farther into Dean's mouth. "I'm so close, Dean. Ah," Castiel's hands untangle from Dean's hair and they claw into the white sheets. Dean smiles and sucks Castiel farther down and then pulls back up to breathe. The first few goes are tough, Dean can't get his mouth to take enough down without a gag. He hopes Castiel doesn't mind that, but if he does, the guys got to realize this is Dean's first given blowjob. 

"Dean- oh Dean-" Castiel's hips keep arching themselves each time Dean's mouth wraps down farther. Dean is finally able to get a technique down and a steady rhythm to bob his mouth to. His own dick is leaking with precome and all Castiel has done so far is pull his hair and fuck into his mouth, on Dean's desire. Dean gets a good five or six more mouthfuls in until Castiel lets out a loud moan of sputtered words. So many words seem to build together that it almost sounds like a different language. Dean feels a river of semen trail down his throat and he swallows a mouthful. A bit leaked out of the corner of his mouth and he wipes it onto his finger before he licks it clean. 

Castiel's breaths are easing back and Dean leans down planting a long kiss over his lips.

Castiel rubs Dean's back with the tips of his fingers and he smiles up at him. "What do you want now?" Dean blushes and shrugs, "I don't know." Castiel pulls at the waistband of Dean's boxer shorts and pulls them down past his ass. Dean inhales a sharp breath and moans as Castiel's hand grabs his ass. "What way do you want this done?" Dean shrugs, "I've never done this before. What way is better?" Castiel rolls onto the top of Dean and sits himself down between Dean's legs. 

"Can you reach into the drawer? I have lube in there," Castiel runs his hands up and down Dean's chest, chilling his body from head to toe. "I don't have any condoms left here. Are you clean?" Dean nods handing Castiel the lube, "yes. I get tested every month. Though I haven't been with anyone in a little bit over two." Castiel sucks Dean's nipple into his mouth, hearing a satisfied moan escape Dean's throat. 

Castiel leans back and coats his fingers in lube, "I have to prep you, Dean." Dean hisses from his clenched jaw when Castiel's finger traces the rim before sliding one digit of a finger in. When Dean relaxes a bit more, Castiel goes in deeper, once again waiting for Dean to have comfort. He follows the same method when he goes on to the next three fingers. 

"Do you want me to fuck you Dean?" Castiel's voice is rich and deep. Dean chokes a soft moan when Castiel pulls his fingers out to coat his dick with lube. "Are you sure you want me to, Dean?" Dean feels heat building in his lower stomach and he shakes his head. "Yes, I'm sure. Cas- Cas. I need you. Please fuck me." Castiel nods and knots Dean's hands to his. Thankfully Castiel has had enough time to build himself up, and his dick is once again hardening from the sight of the beautiful bow legged man. 

Castiel slides in and let's Dean adjust to the feeling before he allows himself to carry on. "Fuck me, Cas. I need you to-" Dean pants as Castiel slowly starts to rock into him. Dean laces his fingers into Castiel's and wraps his legs around him. Dean's legs make Castiel wobbly and he is forced to press farther into Dean. 

Dean moans loud into Castiel's ear and uses his legs to keep shoving Castiel into him at a fast pace. "Oh. Cas. God. My. Cas. Fuck," Dean chants. The jumble of those words roll of his tongue with each moan. 

Dean rolls Castiel over and he bounces his weight quickly over Cas, slamming Castiel's cock into him. It feels amazing. Dean had thoughts about what it would feel like with a man, but he would have never known it felt this good. He feels full. When Castiel strokes Dean's dick with a flick of his wrist Dean loses all control over it. "Cas! Cas, fuck. I'm coming. I'm gonna,"

A trail of come slicks over Castiel's chest and mid stomach. Castiel lets Dean milk his orgasm and he swallows Deans moans with soft kisses and strokes. Dean sits up and smiles, "you still have to-" Castiel nods and let's Dean start bouncing over his lap again. Castiel knows his dick hits Deans prostate once again when Dean let's out a wail. And slams himself up and down in the spot.

The moans from Dean are like a religious experience. Church bells could never sound as pleasing as the chimes Dean can make. His eyes remind him of playing outside in the spring. They are as bright as stars at night, but the green is warm and welcoming. When new fresh grass begins to grow, the shades must transfer into his eyes. His mouth's shape is plump. Castiel loves his mouth and every last wonder Dean could do with it. And his freckles. The Galaxy that is splattered across his face is intriguing. He could spend days counting each freckle. And maybe one day he will be able to. 

Thinking about Dean was enough to push him to the edge. "Dean I need to-" Dean rolls back over bringing Castiel along over him and he grins, "it's okay. I want to feel it. I need to feel this Cas, I want you to come in me." Castiel nods and moans, closing the space between Dean's mouth and his. 

After he came, he doesn't pull out at first. He lays his head down onto Dean's chest and let's Dean suck onto his neck.

"That was-" Dean starts with a smile plastered on his face. Castiel sits up and stares at him raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "That was awesome." 

Castiel smiles and pulls himself from out of Dean. Looking at the trail of come leak out from Dean in small trickles. "We should really clean up, Dean. I feel sticky." Dean nods, "yeah. That is not a false observation buddy." 

Dean rolls himself out of bed and reaches for Castiel's hand. "Can I shower with you, Cas?" Castiel gets up and pulls Dean along with him.

Castiel turns his iPod on and AC/DC booms over the speaker. Dean spins and looks at Castiel with a impressed look. "You're a fan? I knew I liked you for some reason." 

Castiel shrugs, "I would've thought that reason was you admired my nice ass, but I'll take it." 

Dean steps into the shower, letting the water trail down his skin, washing away evidence of the entire morning. But even if he goes home clean, he won't ever go home the same man after today. Castiel has made him feel all sorts of emotions. 

Castiel's voice hums along to the song and Dean smiles, letting the voice of an angel be the only thing he listens to. 

"Like a fever burning faster  
You spark the fire in me  
Crazy feelings got me reeling  
They got me raising steam  
Now don't you struggle  
Don't you fight" 

Dean feels Castiel's soapy hands wash Dean's body down and then do the same to his own. 

"Don't you worry cause it's your turn tonight" 

 

Dean sees Castiel's eyes flicker up to him. He blushes in front of him and jumps into the song right on time, this time louder- yet still soft in desire. 

"Let me put my love into you babe  
Let me put my love on the line."

Dean pulls Castiel close up to him and he strokes his bare back, this time singing out.

"Let me put my love into you babe  
Let me cut your cake with my knife.”

When the two are step out of the shower, Castiel wraps himself into a bumble bee robe and hands Dean a towel. “Bees, Cas, really?” Castiel blushes and nods. “Well most men couldn't pull something like that off. You definitely can,” Dean says with a soft squeeze of his shoulder. Castiel leads him back to the bedroom and plops himself down. 

“Do you need a ride home anytime soon?” Castiel points at the small dresser in the corner, “your clothes are probably dirty by now. You can wear something of mine if you'd like, but fair warning, I basically just have a bunch of sweaters.”

Dean reaches into the drawer and sees a blue knit sweater and laughs. “I definitely need to take you shopping one day, Cas.” He holds the thing up to his chest and smiles, “yeah I think I'm going to pass this one.” Dean pulls out a dark black long sleeve and gives a thumbs up. “I can work with this.”

Dean pulls a pair of grey sweat pants over a pair of bright orange boxer briefs. “Hey. I was thinking- maybe you and I could get something to eat today. If you want.” 

Castiel looks up and grins, “are you asking me out on a date?” Dean climbs into his lap and winks as if to say yes. Castiel kisses Dean and lays his head back down. “I have this thing with not going on dates until I learn the man's last night. I am completely traditional, I know.”

Dean snorts and brushes his palm against Castiel's cheek. “We just had sex and you didn't need it then.” Dean traces his fingertips over Castiel's mouth, “but for you, I'd do anything. It's Winchester. You?” 

Castiel purrs “Dean Winchester,” until he gets a confident feeling of his name. “Castiel Novak.”

A good few hours creep by before the two of them move a muscle. Dean shifts a lot, telling Castiel he hopes the next time will be have a more comfortable aftermath, because currently his ass feels beat. Castiel drains Deans complaints with gasping breaths as he latches his lips onto Dean's neck yet again. 

When the two finally have to strength to pull away and get up on their feet, Dean heads to the guest room promising he will return after he grabs his phone and keys. Castiel struts out to the living room in fresh clothes. A pair of blue jeans, a maroon jacket, and tan boots. “You ready now?” Castiel tosses Dean's dirty clothes to him and hooks his hand with Deans until they reach the car outside. 

***

It's been two weeks since the two first met and Dean can feel his heart race with any thought of Castiel. He can't recall a time anyone made him feel this much love. Maybe his first love, Cassie, but even then he didn't have the automatic feeling that everything would be fine in the long run. He hoped for that, but never thought it could. With Cas, it's a different story. He talks to Dean about all of the things he loves. He even mentions trivial facts in a normal conversation. That makes Dean heart flip. He could listen to Castiel talk about testing makeup on monkeys and never want Castiel to stop (and yes, he infact did just that). Intellectually, Castiel fuels Dean's thoughts. He brings ideas into it, that Dean can't imagine of thinking about in his spare time. Emotionally, he gives Dean more than enough love and kindness. When Dean feels moments of sadness, Cas knows how to make him feel better. And of course, sexually, Dean has never felt better. He isn't sleeping around- he is making love. 

“I can't do lunch today Cas, Charlie and I go to the park on Fridays. But I was thinking maybe- if you wanted, you could come with me.” Dean tries to watch for a sign of discomfort in Cas but he can't find one. “I know it may seem nerdy and everything…” Castiel leans forward, closing the space between them. His mouth kisses a wet trail on Dean's jaw line. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I think you being a nerd is what makes you such a catch, Winchester.” Castiel's voice is low and almost needy. “I would go anywhere with you. I would do anything with you.” Dean wants to melt into the ground beneath him. To feel Castiel have him right here. But Dean also wants to hold this man, nothing more than that. He wants to lay with him in his arms, forever, if he could. “What time does the queen need you by?” 

Dean looks at the clock on the living room's wall. It’s only twelve right now. People usually don't show up until two in the afternoon. “We should probably head out by 1:30 if we want to get their on time.” Dean shrugs, “plus you'll have to get a costume when we get there. If you're walking with the queen and her handmaiden, you need to look the part.” Castiel smiles exposing small lines near his mouth. 

Before Dean can continue on about the plans for the day, Castiel pulls Dean's shirt into his grip. “Well I'll have enough time.” Dean's head falls back against the couch pillow and Castiel crawls onto his lap softly rutting against Dean and he lays desperate kisses over his face. “Dean- you're so beautiful,” Cas pants into Dean's mouth. 

Dean rests his tongue against Castiel's, tasting a linger of orange juice and honey toast. “Cas-” Dean smiles into a soft grunt when he feels Castiel's finger travel to his waistband pulling his pants with a strong tug. His dick twitches in his underwear, until Castiel yanks them down to his knees. Dean wraps one arm onto his shoulder and palms his free hand against the front of Castiel's jeans. Castiel smirks and rolls off of Dean, stretching his body and unbuckling his belt.

Dean wide eyed stares, lost in the trance that is Castiel. He shoves his jeans down to his ankles and kicks his feet out of them before he drops his briefs too. Dean reaches for his own dick and Castiel makes a tisk noise. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, waiting for Dean to do the same. 

Castiel shoves Dean hand away and arches his back so he can give Dean a peek at his ass as his mouth swallows down his cock. Castiel only has to bob up and down his shaft a few times until he feels Dean harden. Dean loses all thoughts and squeezes his balled fists onto the couch cushion. Dean groans when Castiel licks one last stripe up his cock and circles the rim of his tip in one quick motion. “Cas, don't just stop!” Dean feels his lower stomach grumble a hot build up. His dick is raging to be touched in any way. 

Castiel kisses Dean's chest and he brings his eyes to Deans. “I'm going to try something." Right now there's a glimpse of some new emotion in his eyes. Dean can't quite decide what it is. 

Castiel backs himself up to the end of the couch and he grabs Dean's legs, throwing them over his shoulder. Castiel's hands cup Dean's thighs and ass, slowly opening Dean up in front of his face. Deans neglected cock is killing him. He needs to be touched. But when he feels Castiel's mouth so close to his tightening hole, he nearly comes thinking about it.

Castiel laps his tongue over Dean's aching hole. Surprisingly, it's not as bad as Castiel imagined it could be. In all honesty, the act of pleasing Dean, makes Cas just as hard even when he himself isn't touched. “Cas- fuck. Mhm, Good. Yes,” Deans verbal chants are nearly impossible to hear clearly. Jumbled words escape his mouth in desperate cries and stomach deep moans. But they only make Castiel want to try more. He circles his tongue a few more times around his hole before he slowly sinks his tongue in. 

Dean's back arches and his arm hair stands up on rows of goose bumps. Fucking hell, this man's tongue is a God made gift to humanity. And humanity in this case would be Dean Winchester.

Castiel's tongue works in different motions and different depths. When Dean relaxes to a certain motion, Castiel picks up the pace to hear more lusting moans erupt out of this man. Dean's cock is stiff against his chest, yet he nearly forgot its twitching want until Castiel reaches a hand up and begins to stroke him. 

Castiel flicks his wrist brilliantly. The proof is all in the sticky coating that laps over Dean's chest. Or the pleased moan that belts out of Dean's mouth. His body continues to lay in the same spot. Legs still over Castiel's shoulders. Dean feels exhausted. But he knows he can't go to bed right now. He can't continue to lay here when Castiel lays himself between Dean's legs, hard and leaking with precome. 

Dean pulls his body back up and he takes a few more breaths coming down from his blissful release. “You really tired me out there, Cas. You should do that more often.” He feels his cheeks rush with red blush when Castiel chuckles against his chest. “I'll do better the next time for you, but for now can I just give you a blowjob? My mind feels too fucked to work right now.” Castiel rolls his body up so hes sitting in the far end cushion. 

Dean crawls onto the ground and takes a knee in front of Cas. The sight of his cock makes Dean feel flustered.

Before Dean begins, he sucks Castiel's thighs. Tens of bruises are forming into shades of red and purple. Castiel is a canvas and Dean's mouth is the paintbrush. 

Castiel pleads moans to get Dean to get along with it. But the more Castiel grunts, the more Dean teases Castiel with his tongue. Kissing and licking closer to his erection, but not enough to touch it. It's only fair- Castiel left his neglected too. Even though he was a bit more generous with sharing.

Castiel whines, “Dean. I need you.” Dean feels his heart flutter. God, he hopes that is the truth, he hopes not a day goes by that Castiel doesn't want and need him there.

When Castiel combs his fingers into his hair, Dean knows he has to give Castiel what he wants. Cas is a hair puller. And as much as Dean loves it, he still feels exhaust from Castiel's part, and knows that hard tugs on his head will only make him more breathless and winded.

He slowly sucks the tip into his mouth. Licking his tongue over it, tasting the salty drizzle leak. “You're so good Cas,” Dean says in between a breath. He starts to bob his mouth until he reaches closer and closer to the bottom. He feels Castiel's nails burrow into his shoulders, pulling himself closer to Dean.

Castiel rest his head on top of Dean's, hugging his arms around Dean's shoulders, fucking himself into his mouth faster.

In a few tries, he reaches the bottom and rests his nose against Castiel's skin. He palms his hands over Castiel's balls and listens to the choir of Castiel's moans. “Dean- I need to-” 

Dean understands Castiel's warning and his mouth is filled with load of hot come. Castiel remains resting on top of Dean's head, arms draped around him as if Dean is his only hope. Dean swallows and licks a line off of misfired come from Castiel's lower chest.

When Dean lifts his head up to look at Castiel, he sees the same look on Castiel's face as earlier. Dean squints as Castiel leans in and licks his chin. Castiel leaves his tongue dangling for Dean to see a stroke of white plastered over his tongue before Castiel swallows it down. 

“Son of a bitch, how did I get so lucky?” Dean hasn't ever been with someone who would have done that. “I love you,” Dean speaks before he can swallow his words down. Castiel's eyes bulge and Dean chokes on saliva. “I mean- no... I didn't mean to, I know we've only been together for two weeks, I can go-”

Before Dean can finish, Castiel's arms wrap around Dean's neck, “I love you, too. The moment I saw you I felt lost. I don't care if we've been together for two weeks- I already know I love you.” Castiel smiles with watery eyes, “I was scared to tell you that. I thought you'd laugh and tell me I was just a fling or something.” 

Dean wipes the tears leaking into the corners of Castiel's crows feet. “I hope those are happy tears,” Castiel nods quickly and laughs trying to wrap his head around the reality of this. Dean loves him as much as Cas loves Dean. “I love you, you angel. My angel.”

Castiel and Dean spend the next half an hour cuddling on the couch. Neither had enough energy or desire to put clothes back on. The cool air in the house did motivate them to lay a blanket down over the two of them. It brought more warmth and comfort as they laid back and talked. Talked about everything important that came to the top of their heads.

“Are you ready to head out? We are going to be a bit late,” Castiel whispers into Dean's neck. Dean groans and nods, “yeah.”

***

When Castiel walks out of the clothing tent near the front, Dean blushes. Castiel can rock a pair of baggy pants like no one else he's ever seen.

Charlie struts over and winks at Dean, “is that him?” Dean licks his lip and nods, not once letting his eye contact with Cas fade until he is standing by his side. 

Castiel twines his hands into Deans and shakes Charlie's hand followed with a small curtsy, “it's nice to meet you. I'm Castiel.” Charlie raises her eyebrow at Dean and looks between the two of them.

“You see, you lucky son of a bitch, you found someone,” Charlie says while swinging a light shoulder punch to Dean. Charlie smiles a wide grin again at Castiel. As if she is so surprised Dean could of found someone so perfect. "Castiel is a dreamy one, if men are your type of thing, I'm proud of you."

Dean chuckles and kisses Castiel's cheek. “It's good to be handmaiden.”


End file.
